supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds 2
Synopsis for "Book Two" Meanwhile, the White Witch sees visions of alternate Legions while she is held captive by the Mordru. Her visions are interrupted by the Time Trapper just as Blok, Wildfire, Dawnstar and Rond Vidar (the last Green Lantern) arrive to rescue her. The Legionnaires battle Mordru, only to be interrupted by Superboy-Prime, who has recruited every other Legion foe into a massive Legion of Super-Villains (complete with flight rings burned with an "S"). Back at Legion headquarters, Lightning Lad is dismayed at the idea of redeeming a mass murderer like Prime, even suggesting they break Legion code to kill him. He and Cosmic Boy come to blows with Cosmic Boy revealing he took on the leadership of the team to give everyone but him a chance to have a life outside the team. They receive word of the battle on Mordru's world as Vidar battles Prime to allow his teammates to escape. Prime beats Vidar down and snaps his neck, his ring speeding away from them into space. Cosmic King offers Mordru a ring as Earth Man points out that as much as the various villains dislike each other, they all want the Legion dead. As Superman leads the Legion to battle Prime's forces, Brainiac 5 leads a team to the Justice League's old headquarters, finding an artifact that allows them to bring together the two other versions of the Legion. It doesn't take long before the three Brainiacs start arguing among themselves as everyone else stares in confusion. Meanwhile, Mon-El and Shadow Lass bring Vidar's body to the ruins of Oa where they find the being who has kept all the Green Lantern rings lost over the centuries, the last Guardian of the Universe: Sodam Yat. Appearing in "Book Two" Featured Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes *Cosmic Boy *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Mon-El *Lightning Lass *Polar Boy *Ultra Boy *Timber Wolf *Invisible Kid *Phantom Girl *Shadow Lass *Chameleon Girl *Night Girl *Shrinking Violet *White Witch *Dream Girl *Wildfire *Blok *Dawnstar *Superman Supporting Characters *Green Lantern (Rond Vidar) (Final Appearance and Dies) *Sodam Yat Villains *Time Trapper *Superman-Prime *Legion of Super-Villains *Cosmic King *Lightning Lord *Saturn Queen *Sun Emperor *Beauty Blaze *Ol-Vir *Tyr *Silver Slasher *Zymyr *The Hunter *Chameleon Chief *Black Mace *Universo *Doctor Regulus *Grimbor The Chainsman *Fatal Five *Tharok *Emerald Empress *The Persuader *Mano *Validus *Esper Lass *Magno Lad *Micro Lad *Lazon *Neutrax *Mist Master *Titania *Echo *Terrus *Storm Boy *Earth-Man *Mordru Other Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Zero Hour) *Cosmic Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *Live Wire (Post-Zero Hour) *Saturn Girl (Post-Zero Hour) *Brainiac 5 (Post-Zero Hour) *Mon-El (Post-Zero Hour) *Spark (Post-Zero Hour) *Ultra Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *Timber Wolf (Post-Zero Hour) *Shadow Lass (Post-Zero Hour) *XS (Post-Zero Hour) *Kid Quantum (Post-Zero Hour) *Star Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *Chameleon (Post-Zero Hour) *Karate Kid (Post-Zero Hour) *Atom Girl (Post-Zero Hour) *Triad (Post-Zero Hour) *Apparition (Post-Zero Hour) *Andromeda (Post-Zero Hour) *Wildfire (Post-Zero Hour) *Sensor (Post-Zero Hour) *Shikari (Post-Zero Hour) *Gear (Post-Zero Hour) *Ferro (Post-Zero Hour) *Kinetix (Post-Zero Hour) *Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-Prime) *Lightning Lad (Earth-Prime) *Saturn Girl (Earth-Prime) *Brainiac 5 (Earth-Prime) *Lightning Lass (Earth-Prime) *Colossal Boy (Earth-Prime) *Ultra Boy (Earth-Prime) *Timber Wolf (Earth-Prime) *Phantom Girl (Earth-Prime) *Shadow Lass (Earth-Prime) *Night Girl (Earth-Prime) *Star Boy (Earth-Prime) *Chameleon (Earth-Prime) *Triplicate Girl (Earth-Prime) *Karate Kid (Earth-Prime) *Atom Girl (Earth-Prime) *Element Lad (Earth-Prime) Locations *Metropolis *Happy Harbor *Sorcerer's World *Secret Sanctuary Items *Legion Flight Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Crisis:_Legion_of_3_Worlds_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/final-crisis-legion-of-three-worlds-book-two/37-140458/ 2